Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a front derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a front derailleur which is attachable to a bicycle with a crank axis.
Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur has a base member for mounting the front derailleur a frame of a bicycle, a chain guide for guiding a chain, and a link mechanism for movably coupling the chain guide to the base member (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. S57-57194 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-186176). In this conventional front derailleur, the base member is mounted to a seat tube for positioning in an adjustment direction that is along the axial direction of the seat tube.
The link mechanism typically has two link members that are arranged in parallel. The link members have first ends coupled to the chain guide by link pins and second ends coupled to the base member a link pins. Finally, in the conventional front derailleur, the link pins are arranged to extend in a direction parallel to or in a direction orthogonal to the adjustment direction of the base member.